Daemons
by Izanami's Joy
Summary: A girl's family dies and it sets off an epic adventure with the Winchester boys. If you love horror and drama, this is the story for you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place after _Paper moon_ and before _Fanfiction_. He has the mark of Cain, Sam is worried about him. The main conflict starts a little early because most of this is written in school so I don't wanna write all those hardships and start crying but there will be back story later on. So, sit back, relax, and read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, or any of these characters except for Joy and Jacob.

All the pain. It burns. The pain of losing someone. Someone you love. It hurts.

I'm walking home with Jacob, my brother, something doesn't feel right. It's summer but...something in the air feels...I don't know…cold. We are about a block away from my house when I hear all the dogs in the neighborhood going crazy. Barking their heads off. As if saying "Hey! You! Something's wrong! Get us out of here!" But no one listens.

That's when I see it fire rising from the trees. By my house. Jacob is entranced by the dogs. I stop. When I stop I see Jacob turn around. He stares into my clear blue eyes. He knows by my face I'm scared.

The fire by our house is big. My parents would have been back for an hour by now. I hope they got out. They aren't my real parents. I don't know my real parents. I never have. Actually, I hate the parents I have. When I was five, my mother used me as an ironing board. Also, I'm their ashtray. I'm 29 now. Me and my brother still live with them because they will hurt us if we leave. I still have the scars of cigar butts and iron tips on my back and legs. They force me to wear a black tube top and short shorts at all times so that they have skin to burn. They have never taken me to get my dark brown, black streaked hair cut properly. They insist on doing it themselves. They never cut it shorter than my waistline. I usually wear my hair in a high ponytail. I still care about them even though they've done so many horrible things to me. My brother is the only one who helps me out of the house. He saves me.

Slowly I raise hand to point to our house. The flames going higher. Jacob tells me to stay. He runs. Like hell I'm going to stay. I chase after him. I see someone. Running away from our house. I feel dizzy. It must have been a hallucination. I catch up with Jacob. Everything is hazy. Everything goes black.

My eyelids are filled with bright, white, blinding light. I wake up in hospital garb. My shoulder and knee hurt like hell.

"Are you awake?" A strange voice asks. It's a man's voice. Friendly, with a touch of annoyance. I turn my head to the side the man spoke from. He was beautiful. Blonde hair. Scruff on his chin. Beautiful green eyes.

"No. I'm talking in my sleep. Where am I? Who are you? How long have I been asleep? Where's my brother? Where's Jacob?" I'm panicking the only guy I see is the strange man.

"My name is Dean Winchester, that's Sam Winchester, my brother." As he says the second name he points to the other side of the bed. This man is also beautiful. Shoulder length brown hair. Brown eyes. Plaid shirt. "We're demon hunters. You're in a hospital. You've been asleep for four days. We've been here for three." Demon hunters?. Are these guys high? "Your brother is…"

"Dead" Sam finished Dean's sentence. He said it so...bluntly. Like it wouldn't hurt anyone. It did. It hurt bad.

"Dead? How? What the hell happened when I was out. Tell me! Please! I need to know what happened! What happened to me? What happened to my mom and dad? What happened to Jacob?" I was panicking. I wanted to scream.

"The fire at your house was bad. Your brother called 911. He carried you away from the fire. A woman. In all black went up to him. She was wearing a face mask according to a bystander. She said something about wanting 'no one in the way of getting the King and his girl back together.'"

"My dad? A King? Of what? Why would he kill for me? For an ugly piece of shit like me."

"We haven't exactly figured out who 'King' is. That's why we were waiting for you to wake up. The thing that set the fire was a demon. A crossroad demon of some sort. The same thing that killed your brother. We were wondering if you knew anything about your biological father?"

"No, I don't. What am I going to do? Where am I going to go? I have no money. I've never left my house. Heck, I go to online collage. Will you guys let me join you. I want revenge. For my mom. My dad. But mostly for my brother. Let me join you. For Jacob"

A/N: It's a little shorter than I would please but writing is hard and I'm the other so deal. Please leave some comments and continue reading. I will try to post weekly but if I don't I'll post some short scenes that will be in it later. Maybe I'll even post some of my eye drawings on Deviantart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Let us talk about it. Okay? We'll go out it the hall. You shower and get dressed. We bought some clothes for you for when. You woke up." Dean announced. I pick up the clothes. A mid-thigh length dark auburn dress and black leggings. I go into the bathroom a strip. There is a huge shower. I've never been in a hospital before now. No one ever got sick enough to need one in my family. As I step into the shower I realize what I just did. I just asked two strange men if I could join them on their journey as…demon hunters. Am I high? Did they pump me with something? No. I chose this. I'm not dreaming...or drunk. This is really happening. This crazy thing is really happening to me.

I find the shampoo in the shower. I wash my hair. It feels so good. The feeling of shampoo and hair is the only familiar thing I've felt for four days.

I finish drying off and try on the clothes. The pants are just the right size. I wonder how they knew. The dress is beautiful. I hadn't realised before that the dress had necklace rolled in it. The necklace had a pentacle surrounded by flames on it. A strange design. A beautiful one. I use the brush they had left in the room to brush my hair. Before my mom and dad died, I hadn't gotten my annual haircut so my hair was about as long as the dress.

I found a hair tie next to the bed. I don't remember wearing one before I came. I put my long hair up in two ponytails, pieces of shorter hair sticking out. I freeze. What the hell am I doing. There are two strange men talking about demons and I believed them. They could hurt me. I look in the hall and see them down the hall checking out. I find the tennis shoes they set beside the bed. The window looks easy enough to open. I pull on the the shoes and run to the window.

I unlock the bottom of the widow but I'm too short reach the top. I here the guys voices coming down the hall. I grab a chair and unlock the top. I open the window and push out the screen.

"What the-" Dean says surprised. I jump out the window. I didn't even think about seeing how far of the ground the room. Luckily, it was only the second floor. I land on my feet. I've had practice sneaking out of my third level window at night. I run. I run as fast as I can. I run towards home. It couldn't have burned. It couldn't have. I live close to the hospital. Just a couple blocks away. The run through the streets and almost get hit by a car. There is a lot traffic. I tripped on a tree branch and follow my face. I don't have time for this so I try to get up right away but I can't I hurt my ankle pretty bad. I look back and see Sam and Dean running after me. They were so close to me, I couldn't run. I tried my best crawl away. I was crying. I was so scared.

"Go away. I don't believe you. I don't believe any of it," Tears were streaming down my face as I crawled, "I'm gonna get to my house and everything will be fine. Jacob will be there. My house will be there," I screamed. Dean ran to me and pulled my head to his chest.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay." I was screaming and crying and punching at his chest. I was so weak. So tired. My punching slowed. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to low lights. No hospital lights. The bed was soft and was fully clothed. Definitely not hospital attire. Slowly I sit up and pain runs through my head like a railroad spike. I look around and realise that I'm in a cozy little room. It's actually pretty big.

"What the hell? Where am I?"

"Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you. We're trying to help."

"But, you see, I don't believe you."

"Fine," Dean decides to join the conversation, "Leave. Just so you know, if you do, you may be hunted down and killed."

"Is that a threat?" I question.

"No," Sam answered, "It's explaining your situation."

"Ha. Please. I'm a normal 30-ish year old. Why would anyone want to hurt me?"

"Um…" Dean says.

"Shut up." I snap back.

"What? I'm just being truthful."

"Dean. Go wait in the hall. I'll talk to her."

"Fine. I'll wait in the library. I might be in the dungeon but check the library first."

"Dungeon? How big is this place?" I question.

"Even we don't know the answer to that one," Sam said, "Everything we told you in the hospital was true. We're trying to protect you. We can't if you don't let us."

"Listen. I am not a trusting person. Especially, when you know my background. I can't trust you. You could hurt be at any point."

"I don't want to hurt you. Me and my brother, we do the opposite of hurt people. We save people, hunt things, it's our family business."

"How do I know I can trust a word you say?" I tear up.

"You just can," Sam raised his voice ever so slightly. At this point I had been standing walking up close to Sam. "What happened to you to make you so damaged?" A silently gasped. I could tell by the look on Sam's face he instantly regretted what he said. I punch him as hard as I can. "Yeah. I deserved that."

"Yeah. You did." I said, putting as much spite as I could into that sentence. "I'm leaving."

"Wait." Sam said. He grabbed my arm. Quickly, I twisted around and push his hand behind his shoulder blade. He cries out in pain.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I let him go. I walk out of the room. "How the hell do you get out of here?"

A/N: I type this stuff when I'm bored so the posts will not be weekly. Just thought I should tell you. Also, I got into my school's variety show. Woo hoo me!


	3. Sorry

I am no longer writing this fic.

I am rewatching the series so I'm sticking with the character but I am starting over at season 1.


	4. Info

Hey, guys. Just so you know, the prologue for the 3rd rendition of this story is up at this time. Just thought I should let you know. I'm almost done with the first chapter but I haven't finished the story for that chapter yet. Plus, I'm not happy about the word count. Last time I checked it was only 635. TT^TT


End file.
